talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris
A member of Iris Elf, one of a few elementalists in the village. She rarely talks, and her poker face is her attitude towards most things. Her only hobby is crystal sculpture, but her inspiration for that is decreasing due to her preference to staying indoor. Katty and she are called Strange Twins, while they are good friends despite of different characters. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Art of Freezing * Title Attribute: Permanent makes perfect. Increases skill damage modifier of water type characters in the party by 12% Story of Resonance Crystal Princess To many, Chris is a strange and quiet person who can be pretty hard to get along with. Living in the remote Rainbow Crystal Village did not help either. In fact, it only made her communication difficulties worse. Nevertheless, seeing the sculptures made by Chris might change one's impression of her. Light of Sight Chris is often regarded as the "Crystal Princess" due to her fine sculptures as well as her cold and aloof attitude. In truth, Chris used to be an ordinary girl. The true nature of her persona before that fateful encounter with the Mage remains unknown. Chris wasn't always the "Crystal Princess" in her youth. She accidentally fell into a cave while foraging for fruits in the mountains. Fortunately a mountain spring could be found within it and Chris was able to subsist on food that she carried in her basket. Trapped in the caves for two days, the only source of light for the young girl was the crystals embedded within the rocks. When rescued, Chris was found with a crystal shard that she managed to chisel into the shape of a human figure. "The light emanated by the crystal formed many pretty shapes. I just wanted to remember these forms. " The event was not Chris's nightmare, but it did influence her life. This incident initiated Chris' life as the Crystal Princess. She began collecting crystals to sculpt them into intricate figurines. As crystal sculpting is a delicate and time-consuming work, Chris spent more and more time indoors. She eventually stopped talking to people and her personal effects became extremely sloppy. One day came when a nosy girl who styled herself as the next-generation fire mage came into Chris's room and saw her sculptures. "It's a shame to keep such wonderful sculptures in the house. People should see what a true genius she is. " The mage exclaimed as she secretly stole the sculptures and entered a sculpting competition of the city. The debut showcase of Chris's sculptures attracted numerous people who tried to get in touch with the sculptor. Some hoped to buy her works, while others hoped to share sculpting ideas and techniques. A few hoped to see Chris in person. Though Chris kept complaining about Katty for being nosy, she wasn't exactly angry about this. To her surprise, these "troublesome things" did not really trouble Chris. In fact, it gave her the chance to meet interesting people and events. Despite preferring to stay indoors, Chris started making friends to learn about interesting tales. Though she did not intend for this to happen, the results were rather positive. She was no longer the girl trapped in the cave enamored by glowing crystals. She realized that the world offered other interesting things to explore. Grand Mini-Adventure Having run into an artist's block, Chris soon heard that adventuring may provide her with new inspirations. Despite rarely leaving the comforts of her home, the Crystal Princess made up her mind and suited up for the great outdoors with her traveling clothes and mask. However... "As intricate as always, but it seems to lack something... " Chris unintentionally heard Katty mumbling to herself while studying her works. She regarded Katty as a close confidante and fine appraiser of her works. Katty's comments were rarely off. In fact, Chris also felt the same thing herself... Her inspirations were running low as of late. Chris heard that adventuring could give rise to new inspirations. After hesitating about it for a while, Chris finally donned a thick jacket, put on a mask from god-knows-where, and walked out of her house. The sprawling plains may offer great artistic subjects. Having made up her mind, Chris ventured outside Rainbow Crystal Village and soon ran into an old acquaintance. Her name is Leefa, but she was not aware of Chris's identity. And that was the reason why Leefa treated Chris as a stranger trespassing Rainbow Crystal Village. She interrogated Chris for the latter's true identity, objectives, residence, and occupation. Chris, on the other hand, chose an easier solution: flee. The action angered Leefa who immediately went after her, having sworn not to let any potential criminal escape. Leefa also got other patrollers involved in her pursuit of Chris. Villagers also began to crowd around to look at the chase. Eventually, nearly half the village were involved in the disturbance caused by the masked interloper. "Whoah! I can totally experience the sense of fear and confusion within this sculpture! " Chris nodded with joy when she heard Katty's words of praise. "Oh right, did you hear about the terrible, masked monster with a cape that appeared in our village several days ago? That thing could use magic spells! Even Leefa couldn't get her! " Chris shook her head and feigned ignorance. Adventuring does offer inspirations, but Chris told herself that she would never attempt such stupidity again. Category:Characters